


tether

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Can be read as stand alone, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Victor wouldn't let Yuuri do this on his knees.





	tether

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a sub!Yuuri kind of week

Victor wouldn't let Yuuri do this on his knees.

 

It made sense, with how much time Yuuri had spent in  _this_ position. He would have been uncomfortable on his knees by now, and the very last thing Victor wanted was for Yuuri to feel any kind of discomfort, especially now. 

 

Victor had last checked in minutes ago, and Yuuri gave him an honest answer. He wasn't uncomfortable. All there was was a mild ache in his jaw. He didn't want to stop. He was completely content keeping Victor's cock in his mouth for as long as Victor wanted.

 

It was a surprisingly grounding position to be in, an unexpected release of the tension Yuuri usually carried around. All he had to do was lie on his stomach on the mattress, naked while his lips were wrapped around Victor's cock, his hands resting on the tops of Victor's thighs. His grip on Yuuri's hair grew tighter, a reminder that he was right where Victor wanted him. Victor had understood that need for him to let everything go, to just exist as an outlet and let Victor take care of him, give him everything he needed.

 

Last he'd looked up, Victor was sitting against a pillow, head tipped back and his eyes closed as he moaned softly. He moaned again, hips moving forward a little bit, the head of his cock nudging against the back of Yuuri's throat. Yuuri's palms pressed down on Victor's thighs, his tongue moving against the underside of his cock as he whined softly. 

 

Victor's fingers stroked through Yuuri's hair, tender and loving as he gave a brief little tug. "You're so good, darling," he murmured adoringly. "So good for me, you're amazing and perfect...It feels wonderful inside you."

 

Every word of praise felt like a full-body caress, his aching cock twitching against the sheets. The temptation to thrust against it was strong, but Yuuri didn't want to end it now, not when Victor just told him how good he was being, how...perfect he was. He floated on the sound of Victor's voice, the loving words, the hot weight of his cock in his mouth, slick with pre-cum and saliva. 

 

"God, look at you," Victor moaned, both hands carding through Yuuri's hair this time. Yuuri whimpered again, hoping Victor would push down, fuck into his mouth until Yuuri made him cum. "Look at you, you look beautiful like this...Fuck, I want you..." 

 

 _You've got me,_ Yuuri thought hazily, moaning around Victor's shape in his mouth. It was as though Victor was the only thing that existed, inside and outside of him. His hands, warm and heavy on his head, fingers tugging like he couldn't help himself. Yuuri's eyes stung as he looked up again, and Victor was gazing at him, at the length of his naked body, eyes locking with Yuuri's for a moment before Yuuri felt his cheeks burn and he had to close his eyes again.

 

"I want you," Victor breathed, hips finally,  _finally_ thrusting up, as gently as he could, simply holding Yuuri by the hair. "You're such a good boy, keeping me warm like this. I need..." His voice faded to soft moans, as soft as Yuuri's as he swallowed around the hot length. With a gasp, Victor filled his mouth, pushing down slightly while Yuuri swallowed as much of it as he could as his face kept burning and pleasure raced through his blood.

 

"Yuuri..." He said it so softly and Yuuri trembled at the sound of it and the feeling of Victor stroking his hair again. "Yuuri, that was perfect, baby boy, you were so  _good..._ " 

 

He gently coaxed Yuuri's mouth off his cock, and Yuuri released it with a sigh, swallowing and feeling a thrill at the soreness he felt in his throat and mouth. Victor drew him towards him, face full of adoration as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri's swollen lips, thumbing at a bit of cum trailing down from his mouth to his chin. "Such a perfect, beautiful boy."

 

Yuuri whimpered as Victor cradled his face in his hands, needing release so badly. "Please," he murmured hoarsely. "Please, Daddy..." His cheeks burned again as he said it, and he closed his eyes just as he heard Victor's soft inhale.

 

"I know, baby," Victor quietly said, finally bringing Yuuri's back against his chest and holding him there, letting him relax against him. "You did so well, you've earned this." Then he gently wrapped a hand around Yuuri's dripping length.

 

Yuuri gasped weakly, eyes shut tight and little moans escaping his mouth as Victor pumped his length, twisting perfectly and caressing the swollen head with his thumb. Yuuri sobbed as he came in only a few moments, pleasure and joy firing through his brain as Victor held him and kissed his neck and cheek, murmuring softly, "Good boy, Yuuri. Good boy, Daddy has you. You were so good. I love you so much, baby."

 

The words filled his head again, and tears of release wet his cheeks. He twisted in Victor's grip and hid his face in his neck, swallowing again as Victor said the same words over and over and stroked his arms, his back, his hair, what parts of his face he could reach.

 

Yuuri smiled against Victor's skin the whole time, contentment flooding his heart as Victor drew him back down to earth, the loving touches giving him clarity and a rare serenity. He raised his head with a sniffle and rubbed his eyes dry, smiling at Victor sheepishly as he met his gaze. "Thank you," Yuuri said, voice still hoarse.

 

Victor smiled back and pressed a long kiss to Yuuri's forehead, continuing to caress him. He kissed a trail down to Yuuri's ear and softly said, "Your mouth is a paradise."

 

Yuuri couldn't resist giggling shakily as he looped his arms around Victor's neck. "Dork. Last week you said it was between my legs."

 

"Well then there's more than one paradise," Victor replied, squeezing Yuuri for several moments.

 

The pressure soothed Yuuri, gave him another grounding sensation. He sighed and sniffled again, saying with a lazy smile, "Must be."

 

"Your lips are bruised," Victor said, concern filling his tone. He stroked Yuuri's cheek with his fingertips, and asked, "Are you alright? Is your jaw sore?"

 

Tired, Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder, closing his eyes again. "A little. But I'm okay."

 

"Is there anything you need?"

 

"Not right now," Yuuri mumbled. "Can we just...stay like this for a minute?"

 

Victor pressed another kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling the spot for a moment. "Of course we can."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
